Heart
The , known simply as , also known as , is the Roidmude responsible for the uprising of the Roidmudes, as well as the deaths of Dr. Banno and Krim Steinbelt. It was revealed that Heart was once a human and a former colleague to Krim and Banno, before he was turned into a Roidmude by Banno. Character History He was once a human colleague of Banno and Krim. When Banno becomes abusive towards him and wants to kill him to convert his body into one of Banno's inventory, Roidmude, Krim saved Heart and expels Banno from doing a lethal experiment, leading Banno goes underground to working on his project. Though Heart is saved, he is somehow killed and become one of the first Roidmudes to be created by Banno, 15 years prior to the series, who then regained his sense, then rebelled and killed his inventor and Krim Steinbelt, whom ironically was the one who saved Heart from Banno's lethal abuse, with the latter surviving by uploading his conscious into the Drive Driver, making it his new body. Later, Heart would evolve into his present form and overwhelmed and then defeated Protodrive. Discovering Protodrive was the Roidmude Proto-Zero, he alongside Brain and Freeze altered his memory by brainwashing and reprogramming him as the Roidmude guardian, Mashin Chaser. Heart also confiscated Protodrive's sole Shift Car, the Shift Speed Prototype, which he would keep on his person. He was first seen after Roidmude 029 got defeated by Drive as Heart gives the Roidmude a Viral Core to form a new body. He and Brain were more than content with sitting in the background, though inwardly, Heart fostered a deep rage and grudge against the current Drive when Roidmude Cores were getting destroyed, which reached a fever pitch during Volt's plan , prompted his inclusion into the fight and led to Krim ordering Drive and Kiriko to run immediately upon his appearance. After his near-death experience when saved by Chase before the Dead Zone initiated, Heart weakened slowly with his newly revived comrade, Medic healed him, though the process took some time. After fully healed, Heart tried to enter the battle again with Chase but Drive quickly called Deco Traveller to delay them, allowing him and the new Rider, Mach to escape. Heart appeared again in his Dead Zone state, overpowering Mach until Drive Type Dead Heat overpowered him and threw him off. After Medic announced that Drive must be annihilated quickly for him having defeated a lot of Roidmudes, all of them (minus Brain) murdered humans that past Roidmudes used as templates for their disguises to lure the Tire Exchange Shift Cars which Medic captured and enslaved. After Heart delayed Mach, Drive was left to face an upgraded Mashin Chaser and the enslaved Shift Cars alone. Mach in the end was forced to lend Shift Dead Heat to Drive at the cost of his own safety. With 001's death , Heart later upgraded by Medic, whom granted him the ability of Super Heavy Acceleration. Personality As his name implies, Heart portrays small empathetic traits like calling Roidmudes his friends and giving destroyed ones new Viral Cores. However, his personality shifts to that of a merciless killer, as seen when killing both Krim Steinbelt and his creator, Banno. Heart appears to have a grudge against humans, primarily mostly against Drive and Krim Steinbelt to the point where he would activate Dead Zone, a risky move to end the Kamen Rider's life. Heart greatly values his fellow Roidmudes, including Chase, preventing Brain from disposing him after the former realized that he was once a Kamen Rider. After Chase appears to be destroyed, he is overcome with sadness despite Medic telling him that he was disposable and wasn't part of the Promised Number to begin with. After learning Chase was still alive, he took a visit to him. He realized that Chase was lost in finding his way. Despite knowing that Chase might rebel against him again, he told Chase to decide his own way and gave him back the prototype Speed Shift Car. He even sadly bid farewell to Chase after learning that he wanted to return as a Kamen Rider. He soon scolded Medic for destroying her fellow Roidmude who she thought useless when he finally found the truth of the sudden abnormal decreasing amount of his allies. According to Freeze, Heart's special emotion is "joy", and Heart himself believes that he had already found the key person needed to unlock his evolution, wrongly thinking it to be Chase, and later assuming it to be Drive. Forms - Advanced= *Height: 222cm *Weight: 123kg ::Powers and Abilities :; ::Thanks to the retooling made by Medic, Heart is now able to induce an improved version of Heavy Acceleration like Chase. It can be produced in an area by channelling it through his fist and slamming it into the ground. Unlike normal Slowdown, the affected area is visible as a red corona surrounding the density-shifted area. Also, this version completely freezes normal humans and even normal Rider forms such as Type Speed in place, allowing Heart to bludgeon his foes into submission with no chance of retaliation. Humorously enough, ordinary Roidmudes are also not an exception from this case, as Brain is also affected by this, causing him to nearly suspended in the mid air. Both Shift Formula and Dead Heat is capable of moving within the affected area thanks to its enormous power, but even as Type Dead Heat Drive or Deadheat Mach, it leaves them feeling sluggish and unable to fight effectively. ; :A technique where Heart builds up a lot of energy through the heart on his chest to increase his combat prowess, where its highest degree can cause an explosion while damaging himself in the process. However, this attack can be suicidal if the target latches on and empowers the heart. A way to prevent this would be to separate Heart at the last minute. ;Energy Blast :Using the energies produced in Dead Zone, Heart can create destructive energy blasts. ;Adaption :Boasted to Shinnosuke as his true power, Heart possesses the ability to surpass an opponent's strength upon experiencing it, eventually allowing him to prevail over even Type Tridoron. :;Strength Empowerment ::Heart Roidmude possesses incredible strength that allow him to "kill" Protodrive barehanded. Yet, he grows stronger compared to his days in the Global Freeze, now being able to outmatch Drive Type Deadheat and/or Deadheat Mach. As his name implies, this technique was made by sending a large impulse throughout his body like a beating heart. :;Enhanced Durability ::Heart Roidmude's body can sustain numerous assaults, examples from Drive Type Speed Shadow's attacks and even firearm. He is also able to resist huge impacts, like those of Drive Type Deadheat's Dead Zone-powered fist, which only sent Heart crashing a nearby hill than killing him. ;Supernatural Leap :After raising his level of capacity, Heart can leap longer distances than what is naturally possible. ;Illusionary Environment :Heart Roidmude is capable of changing the appearance of his environment via illusions. ;Happiness Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Heart's case, he can empower himself with joy emotions. - Super Evolution= *Height: 222cm *Weight: 123kg Once empowering himself with happiness, Heart receives his own Super Evolution. ::Powers and Abilities ;Happiness Empowerment :Heart can empower himself with happy emotions and beyond. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Heart is portrayed by . As Heart Roidmude, his suit actor is . Conception Like the other Roidmudes, Heart was designed by Takayuki Takeya. In his concept arts, Heart has a wing-like part make him looks more like a human's heart. Notes *Coincidently, Heart's low-class form is based off a spider, the first monster the original Kamen Rider defeated. *Heart's suicidal Dead Zone attack could be a reference to a dangerous disease, , also known as heart attack, where it delivers shock and sudden chest pain to it's patient and worse, death. *Before Type Dead Heat made its debut, some fans speculated that Shift Dead Heat would be or would come from Heart's heart, as Shinnosuke mentioned "dead heat race" during his fight with Heart in episode 10. However, this was merely coincidence, as the "dead heat race" he mentioned in that situation was referring to both of them dying, and Shift Dead Heat is made by Professor Harley, then given to Rinna for further adjustments. **It could also be foreshadowing to Shinnosuke's fight against Heart as Type Dead Heat in its debut appearance. *Drive Type Technic's act of accelerating Heart's Dead Zone explosion could be a reference to , a process in which an electronic device gives an electric shock to the heart. *Heart's feelings about friends is a bit similar to Kamen Rider Fourze s main character, Gentaro Kisaragi. They both feel depressed when a beloved friend of theirs is lost. *Heart bears homage to from in that: **Both have the heart-shape motif. **Both have the empowerment of happiness. **Both are friendly to their allies. *Heart is the only Roidmude who was originally a human prior to the series. Heart's real name as a human is currently unknown. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 12: Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? **Episode 13: Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken About the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened to the Robbery Event? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? *''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' *''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' *'' '' External Links *TV Asahi's site on Heart Category:Roidmudes Category:Generals Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Spider Monsters Category:Organ Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Antivillains